deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Segata Sanshiro vs D. Va
Segata Sanshiro vs D. Va is a What-If Episode of Death Battle. It features the Sega Saturn savior, Segata Sanshiro, fighting against the Korean Hero of Overwatch, D. Va. Sega Saturn vs Overwatch! Everyone loves video games, right? Right! Two combantants with a passion for their favorite game/console will clash in a fight to the DEATH! Who will win, who will die? Interlude: GoldenAura2016: Who doesn't love video games? No one, because video games are fucking lit. They allow for people to escape the shitty realm known as life, allow fandoms to create great fan made content, and sometimes, they allow for even the simplest people to become heroes because of it. TheUberchargedGuy: Like Segata Sanshiro, the Sega Saturn's mascot and savior..... GoldenAura2016: ...and D. Va, the mech-suit controlling hero of Overwatch! You guys know why we're here, so let's analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.....A DEATH BATTLE! Segata Sanshiro: Cue Music: Segata Sanshiro Theme GoldenAura2016: The Sega Saturn, one of Sega's ultimately failed consoles. Sales were plummeting at lightspeed, people were going over to the Nintendo side, and soon, it would join several other consoles in the video game graveyard- TheUberchargedGuy: -like the Virtual Boy! Golden: Um, yes. Like the VB. Anyway, there seemed to be no hope for this console, until one hero emerged from the shadows, to save the Sega Saturn from complete failure. Uber: This man, complete in a white gi and determination to save the console, walked the streets of Japan, and beat the ever-living shit out of anyone who didn't own and play the Sega Saturn. This man, was Segata Sanshiro! Golden: Now, no one really knows much about their mysterious savior, only that he has a strange obsession to the Sega Saturn. Hell, the guy practices his martial arts on a giant version of the system, and, as we mentioned, will beat you within an inch of your living breath if you don't play the system. Uber: But don't think for a second this guy isn't even more ridiculous! He somehow has a relationship with Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars, and is somehow a master of disguise. He can be somewhere in this very room, watching you, observing you, hell, even probably ready to knock you on your ass since you don't play the Sega Saturn, Gold. Gold: Shut up! Uber: Alright, alright. Moving on, Segata is shown to be extremely skilled in martial arts, preferably judo. He's shown to be extremely tough, capable of supporting the weight of a giant Sega Saturn on his back, shattering over 10 tiles with his head, and even a more ridiculous feat we'll get into later. Gold: He's capable of breathing life into a fallen person, can clone himself and increase his height, and even is capable of Judo Throwing someone hard enough that they fucking EXPLODE TWICE UPON IMPACT! Uber: Ah, the magic of Segata. Anyway, Segata has shown to be an incredibly potent fighter on the field. He's matched a professional ice skater on ice, while barefoot, can punch cars into the air with little struggle, and now we get into his most impressive feat. Gold: When the Saturn was slowly phasing away, and the Dreamcast was coming out, Sega's competition fired a huge ass missile aimed directly for the HQ. However, hope was not lost, as Segata leaped from the HQ's roof, landed on the missile, and stopped it before it could blast the place to pieces. Uber: But that's not all! He then flipped said missile around, and rode the damned thing into outer space! He then survived its explosion, atmospheric re-entry, and is still around even after all of that! ''And if that ain't ridiculous enough, he then appeared several centuries later to battle Sonic the Hedgehog in a tournament in the Archie Comics. Oh, he also fought against and alongside several of Project X Zone's strongest fighters, including Zero, Phoenix Wright, and Lucina. Gold: Now, Segata may be tough, but he in turn does have his flaws. For starters, he lacks, we say, any ranged game, always relying on an up-close and personal challenge. If against a projectile user, this can definitely put him at a disadvantage. Secondly, while his skills are plentiful, he wasn't able to complete save the Saturn, only managing to keep Sega at the top for so long. Uber: But still, I say if you want to prevent having a fist into your face, I recommend grabbing a Saturn, otherwise, Segata will find you. Do it, or else. ''(Sega Saturn Shiro!) Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GoldenAura2016 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sega Vs Blizzard Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years